


Иначе

by lerkin



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerkin/pseuds/lerkin
Summary: намёки на ксенофилию, хэдканоны о нечистокровности Марии и "авторстве" Кошмара Охотника
Kudos: 5





	Иначе

**Author's Note:**

> намёки на ксенофилию, хэдканоны о нечистокровности Марии и "авторстве" Кошмара Охотника

Капли тяжело падают на пол, питая старые, иссохшие доски. Кажется, до них время всё-таки добралось, подтачивает, пережевывает в серую пыль с неистребимым здесь запахом лунных цветов. Даже тяжелый дух крови сотен и сотен охотников, проникающий всюду, не смог перебить его. Медленно, невообразимо медленно, но всё же тлен подбирается к Астральной башне, прощупывает вековые сочленения, проверяет на прочность, однако _её_ неизменно обходит стороной.

Время сочится сквозь шейный платок так же бесконечно медленно, как и густая, тёмная кровь. Нечистая.

Нечистота, бывшая неистребимой частью её, неделимым с ней целым, вызывает неистребимое же отвращение. Даже сейчас, несколько вечностей спустя, там, где нет и не может быть ничего, кроме нескончаемой Охоты, да жажды убивать. И бездны раскаяния — в её случае.

Всё, что от неё осталось — вина за содеянное и отвращение к своей природе.

Отголосок былого, подобие подобия самой себя, слабый блик огней Святого Эльма на бескрайней глади океана, в чьих водах обитает Она, Великая Мать, дарующая своей кровью столь же великую мудрость.

_Обитала. Даровала._

Грудь Марии слегка вздымается. Ей не нужно дышать, но память плоти ей почти неподвластна. Не живая, не мёртвая, зависшая в бесконечном цикле Охот, она хранит тайну Кошмара. Добровольное наказание, наложенное собственноручно. Буквально. Клинок Милосердия вскрыл горло мгновенно, не успел любимый — ненавидимый теперь — Ракуйо лечь на дно колодца. Скользнув сквозь тонкую кожу и податливые мышцы, он чуть замедлился на гортани, Мария помнит каждую секунду своей казни, каждый звёздный миг, каждую тень ощущения в недрогнувшей руке с зажатым клинком, помнит крик Сироты, помнит волну проклятия, затягивающую этот кусок реальности в петлю Кошмара, помнит последнюю свою мысль — желание, отчаянное стремление — быть там, на берегу океана рядом с Великой Матерью, распятой на влажном песке. И Она, умирая, не отказала умирающей Марии.

В её нечистую кровь подмешано время, Мария знает это. Мария чувствует это, чувствует лазейку. 

Нужно всего лишь встать, подняться и сделать маленький шаг по великой реке времени. Назад. На мгновение до. _За мгновение до_. Туда, где могучее тело Кос раздвигает солёные океанские воды и манит своим великолепием, своей непостижимой красотой. Туда, где Мария ступает босыми ногами по прибрежному песку, идёт навстречу зеленоватому океану, навстречу холодным рукам, что аккуратно обнимают, прижимая к гладкому телу, скользят по обнаженной спине, а ловкие щупальца опутывают ноги, лаская.

Ноздри Марии трепещут, улавливая чужую ноту в привычном запахе лунных цветов. Она раздосадована. Этого охотника она убьёт быстро и даже не будет с ним играть, кружить в ритуальном танце битвы. Она просто вонзит в него разделённый Ракуйо, чуть выше подвздошных костей, лезвия мягко, почти нежно прошьют его насквозь и двинутся вверх к солнечному сплетению, он даже не успеет ничего понять, когда Мария провернёт рукояти и распорет его лёгкие, алая пена выступит на его губах и он умрёт, захлебнувшись, благоговейно глядя в её безжизненные льдисто-серые глаза. Как и все те, до него. Потому что не стоит прикасаться к телам.  
И она вернётся к своим мыслям о Кос, и найдёт способ шагнуть за циферблат Астральной башни в _тогда_ , где Кос, наконец, сможет заключить с ней Кровавый контракт. И тогда всё будет _иначе_.


End file.
